Strange Emotions
by sunpancakes
Summary: Strange emotions revolve around him as he thinks of her. Anger, confusion and conclusion all cloud his mind. Why does she understand him so much? Why is she the only one at the end of the day? Why won't she just mallet him like always? - R
1. Anger

Hies! This is another fic I had in mind. I'm trying to make a different fic, I haven't read many of the Ranma fics, but I've read a few. I recently watched the Ranma movie: "The Dragon of seven heads" (Or something like it) Love it, you must all watch it. You're gonna love it. Anyway, too much blablabla and no action.

IMPORTANT: THE REASON WHY THE RANMA OF THIS FIC IS DIFFERENT SHALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER or maybe until the third one, but I swear it's a good explanation...!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Ranma ½ nor it's characters, it belongs to that nice lady called Rumiko Takahashi, not to me. Only the plot of this and all my other fics, and maybe even Ranma's sudden madness… Hehe, but oh well; it had to happen someday… didn't it?

**

* * *

**

**"Strange Emotions"**

_By Baby-chan_

**Chapter One.-** _Pain means anger, anger leads to confusion._

She woke up and stirred, she had been dreaming of him again. Again the same dream she always had, it was about him and her together. He was kind and loving with her, he made her feel so special, so loved.

She blushed at the very thought of her dream. A sigh escaped her lips, too bad it was only a dream; she looked through her window. It was a beautiful day; the sun was just getting up. The birds were singing happily and the sprinkle was still visible in the flower's petals.

It was a perfect spring day.

She smiled, maybe today would be a good day, a day with out troubles nor worries or fights. And maybe, with out those awfully bothering fiancées.

It was a pretty morning to go jogging.

She put on her sport clothing and her running shoes and went outside as usual. She noticed that everybody was still sleeping, something very unlikely in the house. Except for Ranma and his father, those two had no cure at all. It was when she noticed it was still rather early, so that explained the lack of movement in the house.

She heard snores coming from Ranma's door as she walked past it. She giggled as she imagined him sleeping, "_He must look very cute_".

Just then she remembered about whom was she thinking about and again, she blushed. She climbed down the stairs as silently as possible; walked towards the door and went out.

She walked out of her house and once she was outside, she sighed happily.

It really was a beautiful morning.

She walked a little before she started to jog. She jogged through the entire neighborhood until she had to rest; she entered the park and sat down on a bench. A few people she knew, were also jogging at that time in the park, she said hi to all and then decided to do some exercises before leaving; she took a deep breath and started. She gave a few jumps and did some stretching until she felt hungry and decided to go back, it was still early.

She jogged back to her house. Before entering the house itself, she walked past the dojo.

You could hear punches and yells coming from inside; Ranma her fiancé, was training hard as usual. Always trying to improve his skills at combat, _"I'm gonna be the best,"_ he used to say to her. He never stopped, and she admired him for that, he was a very good martial artist.

She again, blushed at the thought of calling Ranma her fiancé; something rather unlikely in her. She shook her head wildly as she entered her house, once inside she just had to smile.

A delicious aroma filled the air, a regular thing in the Tendo household.

As she walked past the kitchen, she saw her older sister, Kasumi, making breakfast.

-"Good morning Sis."- Akane said happily. Her older sister looked at her smiling and replied.

-"Good morning Akane."- Then she looked back towards the food she was cooking, humming a pretty melody. Akane kept walking; she passed the living room. There she saw her father drinking tea with his old friend, Genma; who happened to be also the father of her fiancé, Ranma.

There she was again, calling Ranma her fiancé, accepting the arranged marriage. She frowned; she hated to think about the stupid arranged marriage. But her frown turned into a devilish smile, _"At least I met him",_ she thought.

It wasn't that bad after all; once you thought about it.

She climbed up the stairs and passed her other sister's room, Nabiki, who was counting her money in her bedside table at that very moment.

"… _Maybe she needs something, I'll better leave before I get swindled by her… again."_ Akane thought as she walked faster. She entered her room and grabbed some clothes and a towel then headed straightly to the bathroom.

She entered it, closing the door behind her, never forgetting to lock it. With that perverted old man living in her house, she couldn't forget to lock the bathroom's door. Of course, we're talking about the pantie-obssesed Happosai.

She turned on the hot and cold water, and started undressing herself.

She waited until it was in an exact temperature, and dived in.

As she relaxed herself in the tub's warm water, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder around random things. It was when he entered her thoughts.

Ranma... he had been acting somewhat weird around her. What could be bothering him? Had she done something?

-"Baka"- She muttered. –"What do I care about what he thinks? Most importantly, what do I care about him?"- She said to herself. But even so, she started to think more about him, _"Let's face it Akane, he has beautiful eyes, and he is quite a looker."_ She shook her head wildly as a sudden blush crept her face... What were those thoughts doing in her head? Was she insane? She was talking about Ranma Saotome! The jerk, the pervert, the baka... well just Ranma himself! She couldn't think that way of him. Could she?

She shook her head again; she tried to avoid thinking of him, but he managed to always slip back into her thoughts. When she had relaxed again, finally controlling the demons that ran wildly through her thoughts, there was a heavy pounding at the door.

-"Hey Akane! There are other people who want to take a bath too! You're not the only one in the house y'know!"- Someone yelled from outside the bathroom door.

She mumbled a few curses and stepped outside. This was the great Ranma she was thinking about!

-"Jerk"- She muttered.

Another pounding answered her curse.

She dried herself and got dressed in her normal clothes. It was spring brake, so she didn't have to go to school. She was wearing a marine blue knee dress with no sleeves and a pair of marine blue sandals. The dress had a white lace trimming in the neck, and in the middle it had a thin white ribbon belt (B/N: Do you get the style? This ain't easy -).

She combed her hair as usual and gazed at her reflection, she smiled at herself. She opened the bathroom's door and saw Ranma standing there blocking her way out, he was holding a towel and was looking at the floor. He had an annoyed face, what a surprise!

He looked up just then, and blushed a little. Akane really looked pretty, her dress combined perfectly with her eyes and hair.

-"Akane..."- He said lowly, she noticed something odd in him. Could it be the moment to ask him about it?

He then, suddenly, turned into his usual jerk mode and ruined the moment… as usual.

-"'Bout time you got out, I was wondering if you had gotten stuck in the bath with that tomboy shape of yours."- Akane glared at him, hard.

-"YOU **JERK**!"- She yelled and got out her always-trusty mallet and sent him flying away.

She sighed maybe this day wouldn't be as perfect as she thought it would be. She was about to go to her room when she heard her eldest sister calling from the kitchen.

-"Breakfast is ready! Everybody down!"- Kasumi called, Akane climbed down the stairs and entered the dining room. She noticed that everybody was already there, except Ranma of course.

"_Oh that baka! How could she think something nice of him? He's just the jerk he was before; he'll never change"_ She thought. She sat down and stared at her served plate.

She didn't feel hungry, but she ate anyway, if she didn't her sisters would start asking her lots and lots of questions and she didn't feel like answering right now. They all ate silently, since it was always Ranma and Genma the ones who did mostly all the noise. Then it was when Soun, Akane's father, spoke.

-"Where's Ranma?"- Akane stayed silent, Nabiki answered him.

-"Probably blocks away, Akane sent him flying again."- Everybody rolled his or her eyes at that. This happened almost everyday; they were already accustomed to this. After they ate, Akane helped Kasumi to wash the dishes. When she finished, she went to the garden and sat down on the grass, a tree's shade was covering her. She started to think about him. Time seemed to be passing rapidly and there still was no sign of Ranma.

She had to admit it; she was actually worried.

Something was going on, she could feel it, but the problem was that she had no idea what could it be.

-"Ranma... what is happening to you?"- She whispered.

At midday Ranma appeared; he seemed a little angry. He entered the garden glaring at everything. He spotted her and walked with firm pace towards her. He gave her a cold stare and she just smiled at him. She was still too angry with him to let him know she was worried. She'd wait for him to apologize and then she'd ask him what was wrong. But when he just stood there she let a sarcastic comment slip away from her lips.

-"Did you have a nice walk?"- She asked him. His cold stare turned into a glare. She looked at him in the eyes, for the eyes are the windows to one's soul.

She could see deep inside those eyes that were burning with anger, that sadness and confusion were also present, clouding him and his thoughts. Another sentiment was being held in those eyes at the very moment... maybe hate? Maybe he hated her for all the times she'd sent him flying away, but hey! He deserved them, didn't he?

She stared at his features; she noticed a small bump in the head and a bruise in his arm. She felt bad; maybe he truly didn't deserve that. He was hurt, she had hurt him. She knew that if she were a boy, he would've surely kicked her butt after the 1st time she sent him flying.

Yet he never complained... that much. Sure he was a whiny boy, but he never had acted like he was now before.

He was staring at her, but now, all the other emotions he showed before were gone. His eyes were now filled with melancholia; he was sad, very sad. He shook his head and sighed in desperation, then he just turned back and started to walk towards the house.

She got very worried at that; Ranma was never like that. He would've yelled and try to argue. Something was wrong with him; she had to find out.

She quickly stood up and placed her hand in his shoulder. He stopped moving; and she felt him tense and turn rigid as soon as she made contact with his shoulder. She walked slowly in front of him, his eyes where fixed in the grass below.

-"Ranma, what's wrong?"- She asked him, now her voice was serious and yet caring. When he lifted his gaze and looked into her eyes, she felt like crying, too much emotions where there. When he didn't answer she continued. –"You know I'm here, I can help you."-

From confusion to pain, also, something she had never seen. A strange emotion glowed in his eyes. But it was right then, at that very moment; that something clicked in his mind. Suddenly, something shielded his emotions from her and all she could see were his eyes. An anger barrier blocked the other feelings away and his eyes started to burn. He was now glaring at her, hard; his voice carried pain and harshness.

-"Something wrong! Wrong! I've just been malleted by you towards the next town y'know! I lost breakfast and my training time! And when I finally get back you act like if you cared nothin' about it and suddenly you're worried, then you come and act all innocent and ask if something's wrong! NOOO AKANE! EVERYTHING'S FINE! I JUST LOVE BEING MALLETED!"- He paused and looked away, a hurt-filled look in his face . –"You don't even care at all. After all you're just a tomboy, you can't know a thing about anything."- He said, before stomping inside the dojo and locking himself in there.

Normally she would yell at him back, hurtful things so her pride wouldn't feel that wounded. But this time was different, she was in shock, she couldn't even find air enough to breathe.

No word came out of her mouth, no sound. She saw him look at her one last time, before he walked away. That look, it carried so much disappointment in it, so much deception, it was almost a physical blow at her.

Why? Why did it hurt so much?

She stayed there, standing alone, replaying the words in her head. It hurt her pride, but that didn't matter now. It hurt her heart, it hurt her all.

He had never yelled at her, never like that, his voice so full of anger.

-"Why Ranma...? Why...?"- She whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek, but it was soon followed by some others that made their way down the girl's face.

She rubbed her eyes as soon as she heard footsteps approaching. Someone was coming from behind her. She forced up a smile, and surprisingly, she was able to held back her tears until they stopped. It was almost there, she had to dry her eyes.

-"Akane"- Her oldest sister called her from behind. Akane sighed and turned.

-"What is it Kasumi?"- She asked, trying to sound cheerful. Maybe she sounded too cheerful because Kasumi gave her an odd yet sympathetic look.

-"Akane, what's wrong?"- Her sister asked, obviously worried about her. Akane shook her head.

-"It's nothing, nothing to be worried about at all. Forget it"- Akane replied, at this, Kasumi sighed. Since she was the oldest sister, she had always acted like the mother. And as well as a mother, she knew her sister. Something had happened to her, something wrong, she could see it in the young Tendo's eyes. Yet, she also knew her stubbornness, it would be better to let Akane be. She'd wait until Akane was ready to tell her.

–"I'm going to get some groceries, would you like to go with me?"- She simply said. The younger girl looked down, as if in deep thought.

**AKANE'S POV **

_I don't know if I should. I don't feel rather well, and I'm not up to pretending to be happy. I don't want Kasumi to be worried, but I don't want to stay here either. I probably should go with her. It's better than staying here and face Ranma._

_I don't want him to look at me like he just did. _

_But I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold the tears back if I see him... Hell, I barely know if I'll be able to hold them back right now. _

_I have to be strong. I must be strong. _

_I don't want Kasumi to get all worried over a thing so silly. But still, it was better than having Nabiki making me spill the beans with one of her twisted methods. And father would make a mess too. _

_No, Kasumi is my best option right now, well we're only shopping groceries after all._

**NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile, Kasumi stared at the younger girl. She seem to be deep in thought. She didn't want to interrupt that little chat that Akane was having with herself, but the groceries wouldn't buy themselves alone.

-"Akane? What've you decided?"- Kasumi asked the girl. The younger sister Tendo looked up, and she smiled.

-"All right, let's go."- Akane said smiling. Maybe, she'd feel better if she distracted herself. –"Just let me go and get my purse."-

**_tbc..._**

* * *

Well, here it goes… hope you liked it. Comments are always welcomed!

Baby-chan


	2. Confusion

Sorry for the LONG delay, the lack of talent and dedication to something is something I'm filled with... as you can all see in the fic.

Anyway, you people just scroll down and read.

**Disclaimer:**

Not mine, someone else's, not mine.

* * *

-"Akane? What have you decided?"- Kasumi asked the girl. The younger sister Tendo looked up, and she smiled.

-"All right, let's go."- Akane said smiling. Maybe, she'd feel better if she distracted herself. –"Just let me go and get my purse."-

**Chapter Two.- **_Confusion means Questions, Questions lead to answers. _

Akane sighed.

Everything seemed so out of place. Everything he had said, the way he had acted, was so un-Ranma that she felt it wasn't real.

Nothing was like it was always lately. He had been acting so strange around her these past days that she found herself thinking that she might've finally driven him mad.

Yet, she wasn't as troubled by the incident with Ranma as she had been back in the Tendo household, maybe she had overreacted to that. But as you thought about Ranma and his usual behavior, what had happen wasn't something that he would normally do. He was never that rude, or that mean to her. He usually always ended apologizing even when they both knew that it wouldn't be long before he ruined the whole thing all over again. But it was still different, he was never harsh with his words like he had been just before. Something strange had taken over him and now Akane was sure about that.

A voice brought her back from her deep thoughts...

-"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"- Kasumi said out of the blue.

-"Huh? Oh, yes it is."- Was the reply from the short haired girl, Kasumi sighed at this. She knew she had to wait until Akane was ready to talk to her, but she was getting more and more worried. They had already passed several stores Akane used to love to stop by and look through the crystal, staring for several minutes at the cute things that would always be waiting for her to give a small gasp or an "_aww_" at everything she would see.

But this time Akane hadn't even noticed not even the building itself, something was out of place here and Kasumi felt it the moment she saw her young sister alone in the garden, back at the house. Yet, she knew she had to wait until the young Tendo was ready to talk.

Meanwhile, Akane was still trying to understand the tons of things she was feeling at the moment. Truly, walking could amazingly help you forget certain things, specially when you had good company to make the path even more beautiful. Or even alone, a good walk would always be the best way to sort things out, that and staring at the shinning stars in a cool night. But the stars would have to wait for the moment, for it was 3:00 p.m. at the most and Akane wasn't up for waiting. She needed to clear things out right then, this couldn't wait, or her mind would start getting ideas and imagining things that weren't there. You know how your mind likes to play tricks now and then, and as you walk through depression's road it was likely to be filled with those ghosts your mind puts in the way to make your learning task harder.

That's why she had accepted the invitation to the market, a walk would help her sort out her thoughts and her feelings. Besides, Kasumi would always buy them alone, never ask for company, she couldn't just deny her invitation.

As the younger Tendo walked through the street, accompanied by her older sister, she felt as if everything that had happened with Ranma was just a bad dream. Some trick her mind had played her, only meant to be forgotten with time. But it wasn't like that. Not that simple at least.

Again, the same sweet voice turned on reality again.

-"What should we get first?"- Kasumi asked, not taking the silence that circled around her youngest sister. Whatever was worrying Akane, had to be something important so that she was acting the way she was.

Akane, on the other side, noticed Kasumi's worried eyes and immediately felt bad for giving her sister any more concerns. Maybe she was overreacting at some point, sure it had been a harsh conversation, but weren't all their conversations harsh lately? Well not that harsh, but still... it was the same, wasn't it?

Maybe Ranma was having problems with something and Akane had just been the last drop... yes, it was probably something alike. Once she got home she would think it more deeply and then she'd apologize to Ranma, and maybe then... she'd be able to find out what was troubling the martial artist.

-"Akane? Did you listen to what I asked?"- Kasumi asked, as she got no response from her first question. Akane then, just nodded in response and added smiling.

-"Sure Sis, let's go and get the food for today first, then we'll look for what ever else we may need."- She would think of all later, once her head was clear enough to think straight. Right now, she would enjoy the time with her oldest sister, she had been trying to cheer Akane up since they left the house, and Akane had paid no attention to her efforts at all. That wasn't fair, she could at least try instead of being all worried for a silly conversation with Ranma, besides, it's not like if they were anything special.

After all, it was just an arranged marriage... nothing more.

**

* * *

Meanwhile…**

Several hours had past since the door had been closed, a heavy air could be felt inside the dojo.

Punches and kicks were being thrown at the air. A fast breathing and the smell of sweat filled the room. Screams of fury were heard as more punches were unleashed. A high aired kick and a slam after it echoed in the room as he damaged a certain part of the wall when he miscalculated his fall.

He was angry. Really angry.

He had been training for a long time, anger was filling his senses and blocking away any thoughts for the moment. Only allowing fury to unleash itself, and the boy, being the artist he was… showed off his anger in the kicks and punches he slammed into the nothingness that filled the room. But as the anger barrier was slowly crumbling down, it was leaving free space for confusion to come and cloud the way. Now he wasn't angry with her, he was mad with himself for not being able to understand what was going on.

_Damned she! Who does she think she is to treat me the way she did?_

He sighed and stopped for a moment, partially from desperation and the other from exhaustion. What had happened to him? Why did this all start? When did he feel like this for the first time? He regained his posture and started again, slamming kicks and punches here and there, really not intending to hit anything just slicing the heavy air that clouded the room.

Another punch. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? _A high kick, a punch, a roll.

_Why do I let this bother me so much? Well, it's not as if I can help it… that's the whole problem in the first place. _He jumped high and slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a small crater in the spot where his fist landed. He couldn't properly concentrate on his training; his mind was too blurry and his own thoughts revolted in his head while his stomach did the same. Then he remembered he hadn't eaten at all and decided to rest for a while. He wasn't sure how much time had he been there, inside of the dojo, but he knew it had been a lot. He could see through the small cracks in the walls, that it was getting dark; the sun was probably setting, or just about to start.

_Why do I keep thinking of her? _

He didn't know why suddenly she seemed to be very present in his mind, but he did know why he kept getting this knot in his stomach every time he thought about her. It wasn't hunger, that, was called guilt. _Why am I feeling so guilty? _

As the very question popped up in his mind, he remembered the argument they had shared before he locked himself inside the Tendo dojo. He then realized the things he had said, and immediately understood why, and also, he noticed the pain in his chest as he remembered the look on her face. _She seemed so sad… _

Everything had gotten out of hand, he couldn't control himself any longer. Why couldn't he handle it better? Why couldn't he understand it at all

_I'm so ashamed of myself, it's all my fault. _And indeed, it was. He had lost control of his feelings, and they had driven him crazy. Now he couldn't even talk to her normally with out screaming something hurtful. He had never been a good talker, yet he had never screwed it the way he did today.

He let himself fall to the floor, exhausted. He had taken things a little over the edge this time. Yet, he still needed to train a lot more, he needed to be stronger… he had to be the strongest. Besides, if he kept training, he'd be able to forget the things that were clouding his thoughts. He stood up, and again, regained his posture, once set he started again.

Again the rain of punches started but they weren't as fast and strong as they had been before, he wasn't concentrating enough. He sighed and again, started over. He punched hard, harder than before… but again, the rhythm slowed down after some seconds.

It wasn't that he was not concentrating enough, it was that he was concentrating on something else: Her face. She looked so hurt when he yelled and he kept feeling awful about it. No matter how much he tried to punch hard, it wasn't helping; he just kept missing and missing.

Dizziness flooded him, and he remembered again that he had not eaten a single thing in the whole damned day, and he had trained really hard for several hours now. He stopped and again, slumped to the ground, only this time, he wasn't up for trying to stand up. He only managed to sit, his legs crossed and his arms resting on the floor, giving him support to maintain balance.

He thought about what he had done, and kept wondering why was he acting the way he did, that wasn't something he would usually do and he was very aware of it. He let out a long sigh and looked down.

_It's all done now, all I can do is try to fix it… But how?_ Yes, how? How could he fix something, when he didn't even know why had it all happened? What pushed him to do such a thing? Was it the same thing that had been haunting him the past few weeks? Could it all be explained with that?

_Yes, that is. But why do I feel that way? Why am I so scared? _

-"How can I feel so damned helpless!"- He yelled, as he slammed his fists into the ground, feeling a sudden wave of misery flooding him. He sighed heavily, feeling the burden he'd been carrying these past days jump into his shoulders once again. –"Why am I so miserable?"- He said aloud, as he felt his head start to hurt, maybe from the pain he felt, maybe from hunger. What difference did it make? –"Why do I feel so bad!"- He asked again to no one, only this time… he got an answer he wasn't waiting for.

-"Because you haven't eaten anything, and because you won't come out of the dojo."- A voice he knew so well answered him from the door. As he immediately lifted his gaze, he saw Akane Tendo standing in the doorway, with a serious look in her face.

-"How… how long have you been there?"- He asked the girl, as he feared she had witness his fall.

-"Long enough to know something's really wrong."- She replied as she entered the dojo, closing the door behind her. –"Ranma, what's going on with you? Please, let me help you sort things out, maybe we can find out what's troubling you so we can solve it together. Don't you think? Come on, let's get inside, I'll get you something to eat."- Akane asked him, a small smile of plead appeared in her face. Ranma looked down, feeling bad. Akane, noticing this smiled and added -"Don't worry, I won't cook it, I promise."-

But Ranma felt even worse.

_She's really worried about me, I don't want to trouble her. I don't like being a burden, besides… shouldn't she be angry at me for the awful way I spoke to her before? Why is she trying to help me? Why is she so nice to me? Why do I feel so ashamed? Why?_

-"Why are you helping me? Why are you here? Why aren't you angry at me?"- He asked her, Akane just smiled and sat beside him, as she looked down.

-"I came here to apologize. It wasn't right for me to mallet you, and it wasn't right either to make fun of your pain. It was my fault that you were hurt, I'm so sorry Ranma, forgive me please."- Replied the short-haired girl as she looked away from him, guilt in her chest. And with that answer, the boy slammed his fist into the floor and let his eyes spill the tears that they were fighting.

-"Why are you doing this? Stop it! Get away from me!."- Yelled the boy all of a sudden– "Mallet me! Punch me! Do something! Just… just stop acting like that! Quit looking at me that way."- Finished the boy as he felt the tears rushing down. Never before had he felt so weak. He immediately looked away from her, he wouldn't let her see him in such a pathetic state. He had to be strong, he had to be the strongest… and strong men don't cry.

Akane's eyes widened at such weird behavior, now she was certain that not only something was wrong with him, she was sure it was something bad. She couldn't remember seeing Ranma in such a state. So sad, so depressed… But what could be so important to him to have him feeling that miserable? What could've happened? Well, whatever it was, she was certain that it had a solution. And she wouldn't leave him alone until she knew exactly what was wrong and how could she help him fix it.

-"No."- She said firmly. –" I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's wrong with you. I'm not leaving you alone until I know what's making you feel this way, until you tell me why are you so sad!"- She paused for a brief second, and continued just before Ranma could say anything to avoid answering. –"And you can't avoid me forever, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now… What's happening to you Ranma?"- She demanded, she needed to know after all; wasn't she supposed to be his fiancée? It was one of her future duties to help him in whatever problems he could have. Maybe this way, he would notice who she really is, and what she really feels.

_Why is she doing this? Why isn't she angry? I… I can't believe she noticed it. Nobody else did, or nobody else cared, she really is special. Not even Ukyo saw my misery the other day we talked. But how can I make her understand… she won't look at me the way she does if she knows. But why? Why does she care so much? Why does she cares for me? What is this feeling… I don't understand it. My head hurts so much, I really feel dizzy. I'm a weak…_

-"Well, Ranma, I'm waiting. Tell me what's wrong, did I do something to make you feel this way? Is it my fault?."- Akane asked softly, guilty still in her chest. He couldn't take it, why was she being so nice? Couldn't she see the effect she had in him? If she kept so close, she would see his weakness… she would see his flaws.

-"**STOP! **STOP IT!"-Yelled Ranma, now totally blurred by tears. –"GO AWAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THIS! DON'T LOOK AT ME NOW!"- He kept yelling and Akane instead of leaving, took hold of Ranma's hand and pulled him into a deep and tight embrace. She didn't know what else to do.

At that moment, the hurricane of feelings that was blowing inside of Ranma, blew his self control away, and he lost all senses. Now it was set loose, and it wouldn't calm down until he had taken that heavy weight off his chest. It was then, when a song he had heard, came to his mind. And as he told her everything… he was sure he was hearing it.

"_And I give up forever to touch you,_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

-"I'm so scared… Scared of just touching your skin, scared to have you so close to me. I feel like a coward, I'm scared of these things that are happening to me. Here I am, powerful Ranma Saotome crying and whimpering over nothing."-

"_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

-"I needed to talk to somebody, yet I knew I couldn't, I'm not weak. I know I'm not. But… I feel so alone. I didn't know who to talk to about this, I don't know this feeling, I've never felt anything like this before. I… I don't know what this is, what it means… could it be what I think?"-

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

-"I was trained to fight and that's what I do better, but I don't know how to deal with this, I've never had anyone to teach me what is this I've been feeling lately. I can't be whinnying like this, it's not a men-thing to do. Yet I can't stop the tears, I feel so miserable… What happened to me?"-

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_All the moment the truth in you lies. _

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

-"You can't understand it, every time we fight, I want to yell at you how I feel and tell you to forgive me. But every time something happens, something stops me. I know I act as if I didn't care, but I do, hell I do. All those stupid arguments we have mean so much to me, because it's the only way I know to do this. But I've tried to explain it with words or even actions, but I couldn't find the right time or the right words. And after lots of thinking I realized I wasn't brave enough to tell you."-

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

-"But how can I have the strength enough to face even death itself, yet I can't even look at you in the eye with out feeling my knees weak. I don't care for any other girl, I haven't cared for any other girl at all. Don't you see it? I've never felt anything like this for any other person."- Ramna tried to keep on, but he was feeling awfully sick, his head was spinning. Akane knew that he had to take that weight off his chest, but she was afraid of what he was trying to tell her, even when her heart was beating faster and faster; she was nervous and anxious to hear the boy's conclusion. But, even when she wanted him to tell her, his health was first.

-"Ranma you can't keep up like this, you're face feels hot. You're gonna faint if you keep this up. Please let's go inside"- Akane pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears, Ranma shook his head determined.

He was **not **weak. He was not a weak boy.

-"I'm NOT finished yet…"- He argued, he wasn't stopping until she knew.

"… _And I don't want the world to see me, _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know I am."_

-"There's no one I've felt so attached to, other than you. Having you so close right now makes my body tremble, every detail about you is printed in my memory. Like the way you smile, the moves you make, how your hair waves in your face. Every time I feel alone I think about you, and I feel happy again."-

"… _And I don't want the world to see me, _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know I am."_

-"The pain I feel when you're in danger, pushes me up to fight anything. It's why I've gotta be the strongest, that's why I train so much: I have to protect you, I NEED to protect you."-

"… _I just want you to know who I am."_

-"I don't know what exactly is love, but I do know that when I'm with you I feel so free, so alive… Your smile's so beautiful, so relaxing. I can talk about anything with you. I don't know how I was capable of filling the void I felt for so long, but it's all thanks to you."-

"… _I just want you to know who I am."_

-"Yet I'm so tired of it, I'm so tired of pretending. I'm so sick of having to hide this, I just want you to know the truth. I can't keep up the act any longer… I don't want to keep pretending, because the only fool here is me. I have to say it, I need to say it… You're the best thing in my life, I love you."- And as he saw surprise plastered in the girl's face, he smiled at her and closed his eyes. –"I love you tomboy".-

Then the black veil came and he knew nothing more...

"… _I just want you to know who I am…"_

_**tbc…**_

* * *

I know it's weird, but that's why Ranma was so rough before. It's also the way the author feels around certain somebody. Fluffness included!

Comments are always welcomed.

Baby-chan


End file.
